Oh My God !
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: SEBUAH KELUARGA YANG SUDAH BERDIRI SELAMA 2 TAHUN ITU MEMILIKI 3 ANGGOTA KELUARGA YAITU, KIM JONG IN SANG KEPALA KELUARGA, KIM KYUNG SOO SANG IBU RUMAH TANGGA, DAN ANAK MEREKA YANG BARU BERUMUR 9 BULAN . KIM KYUNG SOO YANG BERPROFESI SEBAGAI PENULIS NOVEL DAN KIM JONG IN YANG BERPROFESI SEBAGAI PENYANYI TERKENAL MEMBUAT MEREKA BERDUA JARANG MENGHABISKAN WAKTU BERSAMA.


**"****OH MY GOD"**

**MAIN CAST :**

**(KAISOO – KAID.O – JONGSOO)**

**KIM JONG IN **

**KIM KYUNG SOO**

**OTHER CAST :**

**KIM KYUNG IN (AEGYA BERUMUR 9 BULAN)**

**PARK CHAN YEOL EXO**

**PARK BAEK HYUN (ISTRI CHANYEOL)**

**KIM CHAN HYUN (AEGYA CHANYEOL UMUR 4 TAHUN)**

**MC PARK MI CHAN (EKSIS)**

**LEE YOUNG MIN (PEMILIK SM BUILDING)**

**GENRE :**

**GENDER SWITCH (GS), ROMANCE, PARODY, FAMILY, OCC (MAYBE), TYPO (MAYBE)**

**RATING :**

**K – T**

**AUTHOR :**

**Y.P a.k.a PUTRI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN**

**SUMARRY :**

**SEBUAH KELUARGA YANG SUDAH BERDIRI SELAMA 2 TAHUN ITU MEMILIKI 3 ANGGOTA KELUARGA YAITU, KIM JONG IN SANG KEPALA KELUARGA, KIM KYUNG SOO SANG IBU RUMAH TANGGA, DAN ANAK MEREKA YANG BARU BERUMUR 9 BULAN .**

**KIM KYUNG SOO YANG BERPROFESI SEBAGAI PENULIS NOVEL DAN KIM JONG IN YANG BERPROFESI SEBAGAI PENYANYI TERKENAL MEMBUAT MEREKA BERDUA JARANG MENGHABISKAN WAKTU BERSAMA.**

**SUATU HARI, JONG IN MENDAPATKAN LIBUR SELAMA 1 HARI DAN JONG IN MENGHARAPKAN HARI ITU DALAH HARI YANG ROMANTIS BERSAMA SANG ISTRI. NAMUN, SETIAP KALI MEREKA BERDUA INGIN MENGHABISKAN WAKTU BERSAMA, SELALU SAJA BANYAK RINTANGAN. PADA HARI ITU, DIA MENDAPATKAN SEBUAH KEJUTAN DARI AEGYANYA YANG BERUMUR 9 BULAN, APAKAH ITU ?**

**BAGAIMANAKAH KISAHNYA ?**

**CHENKAID.O (?) **

**#AUTHOR POV**

Pagi yang cerah di kota seoul, matahari telah menampakkan batang hidungnya (?) dari tempat peristirahatannya dan kembali bertugas menyinari bumi. Terlihat di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, bagus, dan asri itu seorang yeojya cantik berbadan ramping, bermata bulat, berkulit seputih susu, dan memiliki rambut hitam sebahu yang berkilau tengah asik memasak beraneka macam masakan didapurnya, ditatanya semua masakannya diatas meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan namja yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama 2 tahun ini itu. Didekatinya sang suami yang masih setia berkutat dengan alam mimpinya dan meninggalkan sebuah pulau di bantalnya (iuhhh… #di death glare para exotic) setelah dia memasuki kamarnya "Honeyy… ireona palli !" kata yeojya itu sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang suami "eunghh… sebentar lagi Kyungie" kata namja itu kemudian menutupi dirinya dengan selimutnya "KIM JONG IN ATAU KAI ! BANGUN ! KAU PUNYA JADWAL HARI INI JAM 10 AM, SEKARANG SUDAH JAM 7 AM ! KAPAN KAU AKAN SIAP-SIAP !" teriak Kyung Soo memakai Tao*ralat Toa yang sudah lama dimilkinya "arasseo arasseo… morning kiss" kata Jong In sambil menunjuk kearah bibirnya "aniyo… aku sedang marah, jadi jangan dekati aku" kata Kyung Soo lalu keluar dari kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya, Jong Inpun hanya bisa cengo lalu membersihkan kerak dibagian pipinya dan matanya (jiji gua*dikubur Kai).

Jong Inpun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan menyegaran tubuhnya dipagi hari ini, setelah dia mandi dan memakai pakaian diapun pergi ke ruang makan yang sudah ditunggu oleh sang Istri dan aegyanya yang baru berumur 8 bulan. Didekatinya sang istri dari belakang dan membuat Kyung Soo tidak tau keberadaannya, sang aegya hanya melihat dengan mata belonya (?) kearah sang appa yang berada dibelakang sang eomma, Jong inpun meletakkan ujung jarinya dimulutnya mengisyratkan kepada sang aegya untuk diam dan tidak memberitahu sang eomma, Kyung Inpun hanya bisa cengo (?) dan memperlihatkan mata belonya (?) kepada sang appa "wae Hyu-ie ?" tanya Kyung Soo saat melihat anaknya yang cengo (?) sambil memperlihatkan mata belonya (?) DORRRR…. KETIPANG… KETIPUNG…. BUGGGG…. BAGG…. MBEEEEE (?), Jong In mengejutkan Kyung Soo yang membuat Kyung Soo terkejut dengan wajah semakin putih alias pucat dengan mata sama belonya (?) dengan sang Suami dan aegyanya, ternyata bukan Kyung Soo saja yang terkejut oleh kejutan dari Kim Jong In(?), aegyanya yang sudah cengo tambah cengo dan matanya yang belo menjadi tambah belo seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya (hahahaha XD, gimana tuh). Karena kejahilannya, DUK.. DUK… PRANG… AUUU ! (?) Jong In mendapatkan sebuah jitakan manis seperti tebu dengan kekuatan super dari Kyung Soo membuat Jong In mengusap kepalanya "appo…" ringis Jong In dengan tangan yang masih mengusap kepalanya akibat jitakan dari Kyung Soo "biarkan saja" acuh Kyung Soo lalu mendekati Kyung In yang sedang tertawa melihat sang appa kesakitan akibat jitakan dari Kyung Soo "appa gagagag… nyinyi… hehehehe(appa, sakit ya, hehehe)" kata Kyung In kepada sang appa yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Jong In sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyung In (?), terlintas ide jahil di kepala Jong In untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Kyung Soo. Setelah makan, Jong Inpun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya agar pergi ke SM BUILDING untuk mengisi jadwalnya di berbagai tempat bersama temannya Park Chanyeol si Happy Virus kelebihan kadar gigi yang sangat putih dan harus memakai kacamata hitam saat dia memperlihatkan giginya yang besar semua (?) GDEBUKKK…. KETUMPRANGG… MEONGG (?) Jong In terjatuh kelantai dengan tidak elitnya, Kyung Soo pun langsung berlari mendekati Jong In yang pingsan dan meletakkan kepala Jong In dipahanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jong In pelan "Ireona Honeyy… Ireona palli… hiks, Jongie…" tangis Kyung Soo sambil memeluk tubuh Kyung Soo "UWAA… APPPA GAGAGAGGAGA… UWAAA (UWAA…. APPA KENAPA… UWAAAA)" kata Kyung In yang ada diatas kursi sambil melihat kearah Kyung Soo dan Jong In _"sepertinya berhasil… kekekeke" _ternyata Jong In hanya pura-pura pingsan para pemirsa… ditariknya kepala Kyung Soo lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang disana, dilepaskannya ciumannya lalu mengusap pipi mulus Kyung Soo dengan tulus "hiks… Pabbo… Pabbo… Pabboo…hiks…" tangis Kyung Soo sambil memukul dada Jong In pelan, Jong Inpun memeluk Kyung Soo dengan erat "mianhae, tapi perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak akan sakit karena aku akan selalu menjaga kalian berdua" kata Jong In, diciumnya pelupuk mata Kyung Soo, pipi, hidung, dan mengecup pelan bibir kissable milik yeojya cantik itu "gagaga… aggagaugugugugagugau appa Eommaagagaugugaugau (astaga, ternyata itu hanya acting appa Eomma telah tertipu mentah-mentah ckckckc)" guman yeojya balita itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut "Yaksok ?" tanya Kyung Soo memastikan "yaksok" kata Jong In lalu mencium bibir Hyo Rin sekilas.

Sekarang Jong In sedang mengisi variety show yang bertema 'kehidupan setelah menikah' bersama teman satu grupnya Chendol alias Chanyeol "SELAMAT PAGI PEMIRSA, SAYA PARK MI CHAN (IKUT EKSIS ^-^V), HARI INI SAYA MEMPUNYAI BINTANG TAMU YANG CETARRR MEMBAHANA BADAI SELALU, YAITU '1' SANG BOYBAND LEGENDARIS, SILAHKAN MASUK 1" kata sang MC yang bernama Park Mi Chan sambil kembali ketempat duduknya saat melihat tamunya datang dan duduk di sofa yangtelah disediakan "Selamat pagi Chanyeol dan Kai" sapa MC itu kepada Chanyeol dan Jong In alias si bang Kai "pagi" jawab mereka dengan wajah cerah "bagaimana kabar kalian setelah menikah dan memiliki buah hati yangsangat kalian cintai" tanya MC itu to the point (waktu adalah uang ingat itu ^-^Y) "sangat menyenangkan, istri yang manis, anak namjaku yang berumur 4 tahun yang gagah dan tampan sepertiku adalah bumbu bagi kehidupanku, tanpa mereka mungkin hari-hari akan hambar sekali" jelas Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tertempel dengan memakai lem diwajahnya (?) oh, jangan lupa memakai kacamata hitam nae (?) "ohh… so sweet, kalau kau Kaissi ? bagaimana dengan hari-harimu sebagai kepala rumah tangga di rumahmu ?"tanya sang MC kepada Jong In dengan wajah selidik namun manis dan sangat cute (narsis dikit) "sangat bewarna, istriku yang mantan judo sabuk hitam, anakku yang memiliki sifat seprti istriku selalu memberikan kebahagiaan bagiku, namun karena aku dan istriku jarang memiliki waktu luang, jadi kami jarang bersama" jelas Jong In dengan back sound 'ouhhhhh' (bayangin sendiri) "ckckckckck… yang sabar Kaissi" kata MC itu sambil memberikan tissue khawatir nantinya Kyung Soo akan menangis" "nae" jawab Jong In sambil mengambil tissue yang diberikan oleh sang MC yang cetarrrr membahana badai selalu "Tunggu, katamu mantan Judo sabuk hitam ?" tanya sang MC dengan mata belonya (?), jangan lupakan dibagian bawah matanya ada kantung hitam "nae, waeyo ?" tanya Jong In kepada MC itu "berhati-hatilah, kalau tidak kau akan dijadikan baekhyun*ralat, bebek cincang Kaissi" kata sang MC dengan wajah yang mendkung suasana saat itu (pikirkan sendiri) "hahahaha, tidak mungkin" jawab Jong In dengan mantapnya semantap kecap ABG (^O^). 1 jam kemudian, Chanyeol dan Jong In pulang ke SM BUILDING dan menemui LEE YOUNG MIN sang pemimpin SM ENT untuk mengetahui jadwalnya. "annyeong haseyo Young Minssi, apa kami ada lagi ?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang duduk didepan meja kerja Young Min bersama Jong In "hari ini kalian aku liburkan, tapi hanya hari ini saja, bukan 2 atau 3 hari ingat, dan besok kalian ada jadwal di Variety Show yang tadi jam 20.00 pm" kata Young Min sambil melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan tajam setajam pisau (^O^) "HOREEE !" teriak Jong In dan Chanyeol bersamaan, mereka berdua berlari mengelilingi Ruang kerja Young Min, bukan hanya berlari saja mereka berlompat diatas sofa ruang kerja Young Min, dan sesi terakhir dari keadaan yang anarkis (?) itu adlah memeluk sang boss sampai wajah Young Min berubah menjadi merah menandakan dia memerlukan O to the K to the S to the I to the G to the E to the N OKSIGEN d('-'). Mereka berduapun pulang setelah memporak porandakan ruang kerja Young Min dan meninggalkan Young Min dengan keadaan menghisap OKSIGEN dengan anarkisnya (bayangin sendiri).

Jong Inpun memasuki rumahnya dengan pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh sang istri maupun aegyanya, Jong In melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 15.30 PM dan menandakan Kyung Soo sekarang tengah mengetik untuk menyelesaikan novelnya di kamarnya setelah menidurkan Kyung In aegya yeojanya di kamar bernuansa pink milik aegya cantik itu. Jong Inpun masuk kekamarnya dengan mengendap, diihatnya sekarang Kyung Soo tengah mengetik dengan mata yang memakai kacamata di laptop yang bewarna hitam merah milik sang istri. Diapun berjalan kearah Kyung Soo dan melihat gerak gerik sang istri ketika mengetik "ARHKKKK…" teriak Kyung Soo yang membuat Jong In membulatkan matanya dan sekarang Kyung Soo ssedang mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang sekarang persis seperti orang frustasi, Kyung Soo pun berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dilaci meja tersebut dan ternyata oh ternyata (?) adalah sebuah palu besar, diayunkannya palu itu kearah Laptopnya, sebelum laptop itu menjadi pecahan puzzle (?) Jong In langsung menggendong Kyung Soo dan mendudukkan tubuh yeoja itu diatas kasur King Sizenya "LAPTOP LAKNAT ! ARKHH…" teriak Kyung Soo sambil melempar palunya kearah patung berbahan plastic yang aman namun mudah pecah, alhasil patung itu menjadi pecahan puzzle yang akan dibuang nantinya "uljimma, kaubisa menyelesaikannya nanti" kata Jong In sambil memperbaiki rambut yeoya bermata bulat itu "eh, kenapa hari ini kau pulang cepat ?"tanya Kyung Soo dengan mata yang dikedipkan beberapa kali dan membuatnya semakin imut "aigoo aigoo… neomu neomu yeoppo, aku diberi waktu untuk berlibur namun hanya hari ini saja dan besok aku kembali bekerja"kata Jong In sambil mengecup pipi chubby yeojanya "akhh.. bisa saja" kata Kyung Soo sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, dipegangnya dagu Kyung Soo lalu didekatkannya wajahnya kewajah sang istri, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan….. UAAAA…. UAAAA…. UAAAAA…. Tangis Kyung In langsung membuat Kyung Soo berdiri dan mendorong Jong In alhasil Jong Inpun terjatuh kelantai dengan pantat duluan "Kyungie, SEBENTAR" teriak Kyung Soo lalu berlari menuju kamar aegyanya tanpa membantu sang suami untuk berdiri. Jong Inpun memasuki kamar aegyanya dengan wajah yang masam karena aksi mendorong sang istri terhadapnya, dilihatnya sekarang Kyung Soo tengah menggendong Kyung In yang sudah bangun dari tidur eveningnya (ca,elah), Kyu Min yang melihat wajah sang appa hanya bisa tertawa karena dia tau kalau sang appa sedang marah padanya akibat tangisnya (pinter banget nih anak) "Appagagagguguugagaugaugaugu Hyugaguaguaguaguaaugugu AppaggueuaguEomma (appa, haha maaf ya Kyungie tidak bermaksud mengganggu appa bersama Eomma)" kata Kyung In sambil tertawa Jong Inpun memberikan death glarenya kepada sang aegya, Kyung In yang tidak mau dikalahkan oleh sang appa kini memperlihatkan death glarenya kepada Jong In, seandainya kalian berada disini bersamaku, kalian akan melihat sengatan-sengatan listrik antara Jong In dan Kyung In. "kenapa dengan kalian berdua ini ?" tanya Kyung Soo setelah menyadari ada yang aneh antara aegyanya dan suaminya "guguaugeguga (tidak ada apa-apa)/ tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Kyung In dan Jong In bersamaan, Kyung Soo pun memasukkan Kyung In kedalam sebuah kotak besar yang aman dimana kotak itu tempat dimana Kyung In aman merangkak dan bermain disana, dikuncinya kotak itu supaya Kyung In tidak keluar dari sana "Eommagggaugeuguaga (eomma hati-hati nae)" kata Kyung In sambil menatap tajam kearah Jong In yang berada di belakang badan Kyung Soo "apa yang kau katakana sayang, eomma keluar nae ada yang eomma kerjakan" kata Kyung Soo lalu mencium kening Kyung In penuh cinta. Kyung Soo dan Jong Inpun menonton film romantic dengan ditemani teh hangat dan coklat kesukaan Kyung Soo, dirangkulnya badan Kyung Soo dan didekatkannya tubuhnya agar mereka merapat, ditariknya dagu Kyung Soo dan didekatkannya wajahnya kewajah Kyung Soo "aku merinduka saat-saat seperti ini" kata Jong In lalu mendorong tubuh Kyung Soo agar berebah di sofa ditindihnya tubuh Kyung Soo dan didekatkannya wajahnya, semakin dekat… semakin dekat… dan TINNUNGG… TINUNGGG ! suara bel mengejutkan mereka dan membuat mereka membehani baju mereka, Jong Inpun bejalan kepintu rumahnya dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu, "annyeong haseyo ahjussi" kata seorang anak namja berumur kira-kira 3 tahun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya datang bersama Chanyeol dan istrinya Baekhyun "annyeong" balas Jong In dengan wajah masam + asin (?) nya "uwaaa, ternyata Chan Hyun, neomu neomu kyeopta" kata Kyung Soo yang entah datang dari mana dan sejak kapan seudah ada disana ? "ayoo masuk" kata Kyung Soo, mereka berlimapun masuk kerumah tersebut, Chan Hyun yang sedari tadi celingak celinguk seperti mencari kolor (?) *ralat sesuatu yang penting "waeyo ?" tanya Baekhyun kepada aegya namjanya "dimana my koala eyes ?" tanya Chan Hyun yang membuat mereka berempat sweetdrop "oh dia sedang main sendirian dikamarnya, Baekhyun ah ayo kita masuk kekamar Kyung In saja" ajak Kyung Soo kepada Baekhyun, mereka bertigapun masuk kedalam kamar Kyung In dan menguncinya ddari dalam.

**BAEKSOOKYUNGCHAN (?) SIDE**

"ahhh, Kyungiee, Hyunie lindu kamu loo" kata Chan Hyun dengan aksen cadelnya sambil berlari mendekati box tempat bermain Kyung In dan masuk kesana lalu memeluk Kyung In posesif "Hyuniegaegagegagugau (Hyunie sesak)" kata Kyung In dan membuat Chan Hyun melepaskan pelukannya (namanya juga anak-anak jadi sama-sama ngerti tuh ucapan -_-) "mianhaeyo, Hyunie gak tau kalo Kyungie cceccak" sesal Chan Hyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya, Kyung INpun mendekati Chan Hyun dengan cara merangkak lalu mencium bibir Chan Hyun dari bawah sekilas (KYAAAA ! MANA KAMERA !) "Hyuniegaeggaugaugeua (Hyunie, tidak masalah kok, jangan sedih nae)" kata Kyung In sambil tersenyum kearah Chan Hyun "nae, Hyunie gak cedih lagi kok, kan udah dicium oleh Kyungie hehehe" kata Chan Hyun dengan wajah berbinar. Para Eomma yang melihat kelakuan aegya mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan lagu PROJECT POp yang judulnya gua lupa (:D) "anak jaman sekarang" kata Baekhyun santai sambil duduk diatas sofa yang ada dikamar Kyung In yang bewarna pink cerah "oh iya, kita kesalon yukkss, kan sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama, nae ?" bujuk Baekhyun kepada Kyung Soo "eh ? kenapa kesalon kan kita sudah lama tidak latihan Judo, kita ketempat latihan aja yukss" tawar Kyung Soo yang membuat Baekhyun cemberut "apa kau mau aku dicincang oleh si tiang bendera berjalan itu" kata yeojya berambut coklat panjang, mata yang memakai eyesliner dengan kulit putih cerah kepada Kyung Soo dengan wajah yang mengerikan "Aigoo Aigoo, kalau dia macam-macam tendang saja dia" kata Kyung Soo lagi "APA ! APA KAU MAU AKU DIBUNUH OLEH YA ?!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Kyung Soo menutup telinganya, bukan Kyung Soo sja yang kena dampak dari aungan (?) yeojya itu, kedua balita yang sedang bermain didalam box sekarang menatapnya dengan wajah cengo dan mata yang membulat "Hyuniegaugeagugeuague (Hyunie matamu sepertiku)" kata Kyung In saat melihat kearah Chan Hyun yang sedang cengo dan mata yang membulat akibat teriakan sang eomma "jinjja ? uwaaa, eomma-eomma buat Hyunie terkejut lagi nae ?" pinta Chan Hyun yang membuat Kyung In tertawa dan duo eomma hanya bisa sweetdrop.

**CHANKAI SIDE**

"sedikit lagi" guman Jong In sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga yang masih bisa didengar oleh namja berbadan tiang listrik teman satu grupnya "wae ? sedikit lagi apanya ? jangan-jangan sebelum kami datang kau mau berbuat sesuatu ya ? hahahahaha, Kai aku tidak mengira kau ternyata seperti itu hahahaha" tawa Chanyeol sambil memegang perutnya, karena kesal akibat diperolok oleh hyungnya yang kurang acar (?) itu, Jong Inpun melempar bantal yang ada disofa tepat diwajah Chanyeol yang terkontaminasi dengan Mi ayam (:D) "raskan kau Keriting" kata Jong In sambil mengeluarkan smirknya kearah tiang berjalan itu "aisshhh" guman Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan bantal yang ada diwajahnya yang terkontaminasi dengan mi ayam "ada apa kesini ?" tanya Jong In pada tiang berjalan tersebut "Chan Hyun memaksa untuk pergi kesini karena merasa kangen dengan KOALA EYESnya" jelas Chanyeol sambil mencoba tidur disofa itu "kai lebih baik kita tidur" ajak Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Jong In, mereka berduapun tidur di ruang keluarga tepatnya diatas dofa dengan tidak elitnya, kepala Chanyeol yang ada dibawah lantai sedangkan badannya ada diatas sofa, sedangkan Jong In meletakkan bantal dikakinya dan membuat keplanya tidak memakai bantal, sangat aneh… seandainya para paparazzi melihatnya dan membuat berita tetang mereka berdua, akan terjadi gempa berkekuatan 8.6 di sekitar rumah Jong In dan Chanyeol (:D).

**CHANKYUNG SIDE**

Kedua balita ini sedang bermain bola didalam box tersebut "Kyungie tangkap nae" kata Chan Hyun kepada Kyung In yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Kyung In, Chan Hyunpun melempar bola tersebut kearah Kyung In dan HAPP… bola tersebut berhasil ditangkap oleh Kyung In "augeuagueag (tangakap nae)" kata Kyung In lalu melempar bola itu sekuat-kuatnya, alhasil bola itu mengenai wajah Chan Hyun dan wajah Chan Hyunpun menjadi menjadi merah akibat terkena bola yang dilempar Kyung In yang kelewatan kencangnya "CCAKITTTTT !UAAA… EOMMA !" tangis Chan Hyun yang membuat Kyung In dan duo eomma terkejut "OMONA, demi kolornya Appamu, kenapa wajah kamu jadi merah ?" tanya Baekhyun yang kelewatan bertanya sampai sampai menyebutkan kolor sang suami "terkena bola yang dilempar oleh Kyungie, eomma ccakit… hiksss" tangis Chan Hyun yang membuat Kyung In merasa bersalah, karena box itu terbuka, Kyung Inpun merangkak kearah Chan Hyun dan dengan bertopang ditubuh mungil namja kecil itu, Kyung In pun berdiri lalu meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala Chan Hyun , kemudian menarik dan mencium bibir plum Chan Hyun "KYAAAA…. CEPATTT FOTO !" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh KyungSoo, Kyung Soopun memfoto moment langka tersebut dan berlari keluar dari kamar. "Jongie ! lihat aegya kita, dia agresif sekali" teriak Kyung Soo yang membuat duo Appa itu terbangun dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya kearah lantai "ah, Kyungie, waeyo ?" tanya Jong In setelah bangun dari posisi yang tidak elitnya itu "lihatlah aegya kita, dia sangat agresif sepertimu" kata Kyung SOo lalu duduk disamping Jong In dan memperlihatkan foto CHANKYUNG couple "wae ? aku mau lihat" kata Chanyeol dan ikut nimbrung ditengah-tengah KaiSoo couple "WUAHAHAHAHA ! lihatlah mereka cocok sekali, apalagi nanti aegyaku yang akan menikah dengan yeojya agresif, keren sekali" tawa Chanyeol yang membuat Jong In dan Kyung Soo tersenyum "ayo masuk kita lihat menantu dan anakku besan" kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah kama Kyung In yang diikuti oleh KaiSoo dibelakang. "OMONA !" teriak Chanyeol saat masuk kekamar Kyung In "wae ?" tanya Jong In yang ada dibelakang Chanyeol, Chanyeolpun menunjuk kearah suatu tempat dan "HYA !" teriak Kyung Soo saat melihat wajah Kyung In yang memerah karena masih dicium oleh Chan Hyun, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Kyung Soo histeris "UWAAA ! KENAPA DENGANMU !" teriak Kyung Soo (lagi) saat melihat Baekhyun terkapar dengan wajah yang membiru dibagian mata, Chanyeol dan Jong Inpun mengangkat masing-masing aegya mereka "Gomawo Kyungie, manis" kata Chan Hyun dengan wajah yang masih memerah entah karena malu atau kehabisan napas setelah mencium Hyu Kyung "HYUNIEIEAUGEUAGUAEGAU ! (HYUNIE BABOO, AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS !)" teriak Kyung In keras sambil memegang bibirnya "mianhae, coalnya bibil Kyungie manis sekali hehehe" kata Chan Hyun dengan kekehan kecil, karena percakapan kedua balita sejoli itu (?) membuat Jong In dan Chanyeol sweetdrop. "gwenchana ?" tanya Kyung Soo saat melihat Baekhyun siuman "gwenchana,wah anakmu itu mengerikan sekali, saat aku menggendongnya, Chan Hyun menarik Kyung In untuk turun, karena mengerti apa kata Chan Hyun, Kyung In memberontak untuk turun, dan alhasil dia meninjuku tepat dimataku" jelas Baekhyun sambil memegang mata Kirinya yang membiru "pantas saja tadi Chan Hyun menangis" guman Kyung Soo sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir.

Mereka semuapun berkumpul bersama dan bermain bersama sampai jam 20.35 pm "Chan HYung, ayo pulang" kata BAekhyun sambil menggendong Chan Hyun untuk keluar dari rumah KaiSoo "eomma, tunggu" kata Chan Hyun lalu dia turun dari gendongan Baekhyun, Chan Hyunpun mendekati Kyung In yang sedang duduk dilantai, disejajarkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Kyung In dan CHU~ Chan HYun mencium bibir kissable milik Kyung In sekilas "Pai Pai Kyungie, emmm SARANGHAEYO !" teriak Chan Hyun sambil berlari kearah eommanya "HYUNIEGUAGEUAUEAUAEUGAGUAGEUAGUEGAU(HYUNIE, NADO SARANGHAE, TAPI JANGAN PERGI)" teriak Kyung In, namun sudah terlambat Chan Hyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya, wajahnya sekarang menjadi sedih, diapun berdiri dengan bantuan dinding lalu berjalan dengan pelan sambil memegang dinding, di ketuknya pintu rumahnya bermaksud menyuruh Chan Hyun untuk pergi, namun nihil. Kyung Inpun mencoba berjalan tanpa memegang dinding, percobaan pertama gagal, percobaan kedua diapun berhasil, diapun berjalan mendekati Eommanya yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah sedih "EOMMAGAUEGAUGEUSGAAUGUAG UAAAAA (EOMMA Chan Hyun PERGI UAAA…)" tangis Kyung In sambil berjalan pelan kearah Eommanya, Jong In dan Kyung SOo hanya bisa cengoo karena terkejut melihat Kyung In yang sudah bisa berjalan dan sedang dalam keadaan menangis, karena Kyung Soo mengerti kenapa Kyung In menangis, Kyung Soopunmengangkat tubuh mungil Kyung In dan menenangkan Kyung In yang sedang menangis "gwenchana, besok pasti Chan Hyun datang" kata Jong In sambil mengelus pipi Kyung In yang masih berada di gendongan sang eomma, bukanya tenang, malahan Kyung In tambah menangis sejadi-jadinya, karena repot mengatasi tangis Kyung In, Jong Inpun menelpon Chanyeol "_yeoboseo ?_"-Chanyeol- "Chanyeol bagaimana ini Kyung In menangis ditinggal oleh Chan Hyun"-Kai - "_bukan Kyung In saja, Chan Hyun juga menangis, eotokkhe ?_"-Chanyeol- "bagaimana kami akan menginap dirumahmu"-KAi- "_ide yang bagus, karena disini masih ada kamar yang kosong lengkap dengan tempat tiudurnya CHAN HYUN KYUNG IN AKAN MENGINAP DITEMPAT KITA, JADI BERHENTI MENANGIS NAE, KASIHAN EOMMA sekarang saja kalian pergianya pai pai_"-Chanyeol- setelah telpon itu terputus KaiSoo dan Kyung Inpun memasukkan pakaian seperlunya dan benda-benda penting ketasnya dan langsung pergi kerumah Chanyeol.

"KYUNGIEE !" teriak Chan Hyung saat melihat Kyung In yang datang dengan berjalan sendiri tanpa merangkak dan memakai pakaian yang serba pink dan putih "Hyunie" kata Kyung In lalu merekapun berpelukkan "aku rasa tadi Kyung In merangkak, belum bisa berjalan, tapi…" kata baekhyun sambil melihat kearah Kyung In "itu karena Chan Hyun meninggalkannya" jelas Kyung Soo sambil memijit keningnya "uwaaa… cinta sejati hahaha !" tawa Chanyeol membuat Jong In, Kyung Soo, dan Baekhyun ikut tertawa. "ayoo waktunya tidur" seru Baekhyun dan Kyung Soo bersamaan kepada aegya mereka ang sibuk dengan dunia sendiri "Eomma, ahjumma, kami tidur berdua nae ?" pinta Chan Hyun dengan aegyonya yang diikuti oleh Kyung In "terserah saja" kata Chanyeol lalu mengangkat jagoan kecilnya menuju kekamar sedangkan Kyung In diangkat oleh sang Appa menuju kamar Chan Hyun. 30 menit kemudian Kyung In dan Chan Hyun tertidur pulas dengan keadaan berpelukan "ayo foto lagi" kata Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyung Soo mendekat "nae, hana…dul…set" fotopun diambil dengan sangat bagus. Oh sungguh-sungguh romantic.

END…

A/N :

ANNYEONG HASEYO, AKHIRNYA NIH FF JADI ^^

NIH FF ONE-SHOOT SAYA, MIANHAE PADAHAL MASIH ADA 3 FF YANG HARUS DILANJUT TAPI MALAH MEMBUAT FF BARU LAGI #DIBAKAR DI ATAS API UNGGUN.

NIH FF PADAHAL STRAIGHT, TAPI KARENA GAK ADA YANG MINAT JADI DIGANTI MA CAST KAISOO DAN BAEKYEOL.

ADA YANG MAU SEQUELNYA ? NTAR AKU BUAT DEHH, TAPI CERITA PARA ANAKNYA YAITU CHAN HYUN (ANAK BAEKYOEL) KYUNG IN (ANAK KAISOO) YI JOON (ANAK SULAY) TAE HUN (ANAK HUNHAN) JONG MIN (ANAK CHENMIN) N' ZI WU (ANAK TAORIS)

CHAN HYUN : NAMJA

KYUNG IN : YEOJA

YI JOON : YEOJA

TAE HUN : NAMJA

JONG MIN : NAMJA

ZI WU : NAMJA

GOMAWO UDAH NGEBACA, DON'T FORGET FOR COMENT AND LIKE ^^

ANNYEONG q(^-^)p …


End file.
